Mirrored Truths
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 4. After being sprinted away to another dimension, Kira and Conner discover that they have something in common.
1. Distracted Red

MIRRORED TRUTH

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Well, except for Gragon and his minions the Crangons. **Those** **are** mine. Oh, and in case you were confused on how Lerigot had been able to contact Jason and Kimberly in my last book, I had been making belief that because he had cleansed the evil out of them, that the three of them had a telepathic link.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: for some reason, Conner's head isn't in the battle, which causes a fight between him and Kira. Minutes later, the two are transported to a dimension of mirrors where they learn that they have more in common than they realize. Will they overcome their differences in time? Will the other Rangers rescue them in time? Find out next: on _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: DISTRACTED RED

WHAM! The Red Dino Thunder Ranger groaned as he hit the wall. Instantly, the other Rangers gathered around him.

"Conner!" they all cried.

"You all right?" the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger questioned.

"Yeah, I'm all right," the Red Dino Thunder Ranger assured as he stood back up.

"Well, you won't be for long!" the monster exclaimed. "You pathetic Power Rangers are doomed!" he continued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep talkin'," the Green Ranger deadpanned. He pulled out his Dragon Dagger and played a tune, which blasted the monster.

"Activate the Hydro-Rejuvinator," Mesogog hissed.

"Right away, my lord," Elsa responded. She did so.

"WHOA!" everyone cried.

"We need Dinozord power now!" the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers exclaimed.

"We need Shogunzordzord power now!" the Ninja Rangers called. The Dino Thunder Rangers called for their own zords. Then, they all attacked the creature. However, for some reason, the Red Dino Ranger couldn't seem to focus on the battle. This resulted in the Rangers being thrown from their zords and demorphed. The monster laughed.

"Aw, man!" Dr. Tommy Oliver cried.

"This isn't good!" Jason Lee Scott exclaimed.

"Tell us something we don't know!" Kira Ford shouted.

"We need to get out of here!" Trent Fernandez yelled. The Rangers picked themselves off the ground and fled. In their own lab, Mesogog, Gragon, Elsa, and Goldar cackled.

"YES! The Power Twerps have retreated!" Gragon cheered.


	2. Sprinted Away

DISCLAIMER

I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

As soon as they had gotten somewhere safe, Conner McKnight began to leave. However, Kira grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no you don't," she stated. "What has gotten into you?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Conner said.

"For the past few days, your head hasn't been on straight and I'm sick of it. Whatever's buggin' you just cost a **major** battle," Kira stated.

"She's right, man," Ethan James agreed.

"Just forget it," Conner snapped, yanking free from Kira's grasp. She followed him.

"Look, Conner, you may be the leader of the team, but you sure aren't acting like it," she told him. They were unaware of the captive audience that was watching from Mesogog's base.

"Well, **this** is interesting," Mesogog hissed.

"The Red and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers are at each other's throats. How entertaining," Elsa drawled.

"This gives me an idea," Goldar stated.

"And what is that?" Gragon asked.

"Isolate the two and send them to another dimension," Goldar answered.

"Can you do it?" Elsa queried.

"Of course," Goldar replied. He lifted his sword and chanted in a foreign language, then pointed it at the screen.

"Conner, I just want to know what's wrong," Kira insisted.

"Kira, will you just---" Conner's retort faded away as a tingling sensation enveloped them, making them disappear.

"Whoa! Where'd they go?" Kimberly Hart asked nervously. Conner and Kira landed in a heap.

"Hey. Where are we?" Kira wondered.


	3. The Search

DISCLAIMER

Still ain't mine. Still belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Kira and Conner picked themselves up.

"So...where are we?" Conner asked.

"You're asking **me**?" Kira wondered.

"Come on. Let's check this place out," Conner said.

"Right," Kira agreed. With that, they began to walk through their new surroundings. Meanwhile, back in town, the other Rangers were still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Okay, this is bad," Kimberly stated, running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't get it. Where'd they go?" asked Trent.

"Come on. Let's get back to my lab," Tommy said. With that, they looked around, then teleported.

"Zordon, Kira and Conner just disappeared," Ethan stated.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha 5 yelped.

"I am aware of the situation, Rangers. Most likely, Kira and Conner have been transported to another dimension," Zordon intoned.

"Aw, man! My computers aren't equipped to run an intergalactic search," Tommy groaned, running his fingers through his short hair.

"That is why I recently had Alpha download all my files into your computer," Zordon replied.

"Morphinominal," Zachary "Zack" Taylor approved.

"I'm running a scan now," William "Billy" Cranston stated, running his fingers over the computer.

"Hey, maybe we should look for an apartment this way," Adam Park quipped. One of his best friends, Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos laughed.

"Guys," Jason said semi-reproachfully.

"Did you find anything Billy?" Katherine "Kat" Hillard questioned nervously. Just then, the alarm blared.

"Aw, man! Now what?" Tommy griped. Ethan gasped.

"Look! Triptoids, Crangons, Tyrannodrones, and some weird-looking gray dudes with stripes and a 'G' in the middle of their chests outside the Cyber-Space!" he stated.

"Are those Putties?" Aiesha asked.

"They appear to be," Billy stated.

"Look, we need to split up. Some of us need to handle the creeps, and the rest of us need to look for Kira and Conner," Tommy said.

"I don't know, bro. I don't like the idea of dividing our forces," Jason disagreed.

"What do **you** suggest?" Tommy questioned.

"I said I didn't like it---not that we wouldn't do it," Jason said.

"You sure?" Tommy checked. Jason nodded.

"Okay, then. Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, Kat, and Zack. You guys morph and take care of the Crangons, Triptoids, and Putties. Billy, you stay here and keep searching. Jase, Kim, Trini, you're with me. We're gonna search the city just in case they've actually been transported to somewhere in Reefside," Tommy instructed.

"It's morphin' time!" Zack said.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

"Mastodan!" Zack exclaimed.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Katherine cried.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Aiesha yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky shouted. Then, they teleported out of the lab.

"Good luck, guys," Tommy said.


	4. Fighting And Exploring

DISCLAIMER

Nope not mine. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Okay, guys. I **seriously** need help here. A: I can't get my C2 Community into the archives and 2: BloriConra 4Ever tried to become a staff member to said archive and got rejected. Tell me how to get this site up!

As soon as the Pink Ninja Ranger, the Black Ninja Ranger, the Black Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger got to the park, they immediately went into action.

"Man! There's so many of them!" the Red Ranger shouted after a while.

"We can't give up! We're the Power Rangers!" the Black Ranger exclaimed.

"I never said I was giving up!" the Red Ranger retorted. One of his kicks kicked a Putty in the chest and it exploded.

"It's the 'G'! Get the 'G'!" he shouted. Meanwhile, Kira and Conner walked around the dimension.

"I don't want to freak you out. Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out," Kira sang. At the beginning of the semester, this would've ticked Conner off. Now, however, the boy understood that this was merely her way of quelling her unease.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll get out of here," he assured, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Conner, I---I'm really scared. I---I mean, we don't even know **where** we are," she said.

"Hey, we're Rangers, Kira. We can get out of this," he told her. She leaned into him.

"Thanks, Conner," she said.

"No problem," he replied. However, his eyes revealed his concern.


	5. The Hall Of Mirrors

DISCLAIMER

Original characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I'm not sure if I said so in the last disclaimer, but the song 'Freak You Out' also belongs to Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. And to Videl Dileru who was once Gothic Ranger Fan, **love** the new handle. It's just as cool as the last one.

Conner blew out a breath. He didn't admit it to Kira, but he was scared. Not only did they know what had happened to them, they had no absolutely no clue **where** they were. Kira meanwhile was still singing her song 'Freak You Out'. Conner found it more than a little comforting.

"So...who did you write that for?" he asked after a while.

"What?" Kira asked, breaking off mid-song.

"The song. Who'd you write it for?" Conner asked again.

"Wouldn't **you** like to know?" Kira teased, flashing him a grin.

"Yeah. I **would**," Conner answered.

"I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya," Kira responded. They laughed. Meanwhile, Billy was still searching.

"You making any progress, Billy?" Jason asked.

"The computers are still trying to adjust to the new uploads. It's taking longer than I thought," Billy replied.

"Hey, guys. I just thought of something," Ethan stated. Everyone looked at him.

"What are we going to tell their parents?" the boy continued.

"Aw, man. They must be freaking," Tommy groaned, running his fingers his hair.

"Not to worry. I called them," Hailey assured. "I said that they were doing an extra-credit project for you and that they weren't sure when they'd be done," she continued. Back in the dimension, Kira and Conner had just noted the long hall.

"It's a---a---a----" Kira stuttered.

"Hall of mirrors," Conner finished.


	6. Second Attack

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney's. Well, I **do** own Gragon, Crangons, and the monster, but that's it.

Back at Tommy's lab, Billy was running his fingers over the keys, trying search after search. Suddenly, they all heard a beeping.

"I've got a lock," he reported.

"Hang on guys. Help's on the way," Trent stated.

"Oh, cross your fingers," Kimberly said. Billy had just begun to punch in the teleportation code when the monster alarm blared.

"Aw, man. Not now," Tommy groaned.

"Come on. We've gotta stop the Krusher from doing any more damage," Ethan said.

"Man! And we were so close too!" Rocky seethed in frustration.

"You guys go. I'll see if I can't teleport them back," Hailey said.

"All right then," Tommy said. "It's morphin' time! Dragonzord!" he continued.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pteradactyl!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam cried.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Katherine hailed.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aiesha screamed.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky summoned.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!" Ethan yelled.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent added.

"May the Power protect you," Zordon intoned.


	7. Red And Yellow Bond

DISCLAIMER

Gragon and the Crangons are mine. Everything else belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney.

Kira and Conner looked at the row of mirrors.

"Do on?" Kira asked uncertainly.

"Don't see why not," Conner replied. They walked on. As they strolled along, Kira happened to glance at one of the mirrors. To her surprise, she saw a man walking out of a white house.

"Daddy! Daddy! Don't go!" a young girl cried, running after him.

"Wha---?" Kira gasped.

"Kira, you all right?" Conner questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Kira replied. They continued on. As they did so, Conner looked into another mirror. He was amazed to see a tall, distinguished man walking to the open front door of his house, suitcase in hand.

"Dad, where are you going?" a voice asked angrily. Conner was further surprised to see himself come into view.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm sick of it!" Mr. McKnight snapped.

"You're our father! You can't walk out on us!" Conner protested.

"Kenny! Come on!" a voice insisted. The scene changed to show an attractive woman who was only ten years older than Conner.

"This is weird," Conner muttered. Agitated, he hurried away. Suddenly, Kira gave out a cry. Wincing, Conner covered his ears.

"STOP IT! STOP HAUNTING ME!" the girl shrieked. The Red Dino Ranger uncovered his ears and ran to face the Yellow Dino Ranger, who had dropped to her knees and had begun to sob. Conner glanced into the mirror. A man was walking out of a white house.

"Daddy! Daddy! Don't go!" a young girl cried, running after him.

"Kira, your father walked on you?" Conner asked, dropping to her level.

"Daddy, don't go," Kira sobbed.

"It's okay, Kira. I understand," Conner told her. Kira looked up.

"No you don't! How dare you say that!?" she asked, fire in her eyes.

"I **do**, Kira. My father walked out on me. He hooked up with some babe that was only ten-years older than me," he responded. He held his friend and together, they cried.


	8. End Of The Krusher

DISCLAIMER

Roll call. Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, Katherine, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Hailey, Mesogog, Elsa, the Triptoids, Goldar, Putties, and Tyrannodrones. Yep, everyone that belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney is accounted for. I guess that means I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Meanwhile, Hailey was trying to figure out the new coordinations.

"OOOH! These uploads are driving me crazy! Every time I think I have it figured out, I mess up!" she exclaimed.

"You can do it. I have faith in you," Alpha 5 said.

"Oh, thanks, Alpha. I needed that," Hailey stated, flashing him a grateful grin. Then, she punched in the coordinates.

"I got it!" she cried excitedly. "Sending now!" she continued, pressing one last button. Seconds later, Kira and Conner materialized in the lab via red and yellow particles.

"Guys!" Hailey yelled.

"We're back," Kira realized.

"Are you okay?" Hailey queried, seeing the remnants of tears on the girl's face.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Kira answered.

"Good. 'Cause the others need you. The Krusher's back," Hailey told them.

"You sure you're up for this?" Conner asked gently.

"I'll be fine, Conner," Kira assured.

"All right, then," Conner said.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" the two chorused. Almost immediately, the two were at the location.

"Tyranno Power!" the Red Dino Ranger called.

"Ptera Power!" the Yellow Dino Ranger added. Instantly, their zords came and they joined with the Dino Thunder Megazord. The added zords resulted in the Krusher being destroyed. Crangon growled.

"Curse those Rangers!" he roared.


	9. New Family

DISCLAIMER

I'm taking a break for Christmas. I just wanted to get this story finished before then. Everything but Gragon and the Crangons belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. The rest is mine. Oh, and I promise that Cassidy and Devon will be in the next story. Merry Christmas and Happy Hannukah and Kwanza!

Two hours later, the Rangers were sitting in Hailey's Cyber-Space.

"So, Conner. What happened when you and Kira were away?" Ethan wondered.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"Well, before you guys disappeared, your head wasn't on straight, and when you came back, you were back to normal," Ethan answered. Conner sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's just...I was dealing with some stuff," he apologized.

"Like what?" Trent queried.

"Um, guys, it's not really our business," Kira interjected.

"It's okay, Kira," Conner assured. She gave his arm a quick sleeve. "You see, it was this time last year that my dad walked out on us," he continued.

"Oh, dude. I'm sorry," Ethan sighed.

"It still hurts pretty bad. I mean, he left my mom for some babe that could be my older sister," Conner said in disgust.

"Man, that's bogus," Zack stated with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, and my brother Eric didn't even care. He thought it was cool," Conner added.

"Well, we're a family now. All of us," Tommy told him.

"Yeah. Especially since you two survived your first trip to another dimension," Jason said quietly.

"What? You mean you went through that before?" Kira asked.

"Oh, yeah. It used to happen to us all the time," Tommy said in a blase tone. Everyone laughed.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Another old foe returns with evil designs for Tommy. Will the evil plan succeed? Find out next time on: _Ranger_ _Team_!


End file.
